Buer
Buer (ブエル, Bueru) is an Akuma and antagonist of Kitarō. He first appears in the Shonen Sunday story Akuma Buer. Appearance In the second anime, Buer's human form has pale white skin, a balding head with orange hair around the sides of his head and a mouth with a thick pair of lips and several missing teeth. His eyes have white sclerae with small black pupils, both constantly pointing in the opposite direction. He wears a pink tunic with long, hanging sleeves, a purple collar that forms an upside-down "T", the lower part it splits from the sides forming two flaps, on the center of the front is a block with a dark purple cross diamond pattern, finally matching baggy pants and pointy tipped shoes. His true form is smaller, have pale grey skin, a bald head, pointy ears, a round nose and his eyes now point in the same direction. He wears a long black cape with a red underside, an upturned collar that extends higher than his head, tied around the collar is a small light yellow pendant with a small circle inside it, a tight lavender suit that covers everything, including his hands and a pair of black boots.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1971): Episode 33 Buer is an akuma, that takes the form of a giant head, surrounded with five goat legs pointing in five different directions. Within the third anime, Buer's true form is that of a giant round head with orange skin surrounded by five chartreuse legs that end in stubs and a messy dark green beard around his face. He has eyes that have green sclerae with small black pupils, a squished nose, a mouth that has prominent fangs and underneath it is a cleft chin. In the fourth anime, he had disguised himself to appear more humanoid, wearing an orange kimono with a red wheel pattern. Buer's true form is composed of a giant head with grey skin and a matted light blue beard, surrounding his head are five brown goat legs with two black toes and a pink pad on each foot. His eyes have light green sclerae with tiny black pupils and a small round nose. Personality History Manga/Second Anime Third Anime Fourth Anime Sixth Anime Episode 33: Buer first appears in episode #33 of the sixth anime adaptation, The Fox's Wedding and Hakusanbō. In his operation room, Buer is just about to dissect on his test subject when Adél arrives. He asks who is interrupting his enjoyment, causing the witch to tell him that he can play later as she had brought important work for him, a human with the Ring of Arcana stuck in her body. He straps her to his operating table, who soon wakes up, he sees through her and finds the ring behind her heart. Just as he is about to cuter her open, Agnès and Hakusanbō arrive and rescue Yayoi. Indignant by their interruption, he transforms into his true form and materializes multiple scalpels, striking Hakusanbō as he protects the girl. The three manage to escape, but he chases after them and attacks Hakusanbō, demanding he return his patient, but he objects and pounds Buer. He tries to slash Yayoi before she flees but is intercepted by Hakusanbō, forcing Buer to continuously slash at him. He prepares a final strike but is blasted away by Agnès, who escapes with the girl, he tries to go after them but is stopped by Hakusanbō. They continue to battle and just as Buer is about to gash at Hakusanbō's eye, he is struck by Kitarō's getas. Neko-Musume pursues after him as he climbs and jumps from tree to tree, avoiding her attacks until he is punched by Kitarō, causing him to plummet to the ground. After the ring disappears from Yayoi's body Adél orders him to flee. He swears to Kitarō that he will one day dissect him as he retreats.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 33 Abilities Hand Manipulation: Buer is able to command anyone's hands to do as he says, so long as makes hand contact with them first. Shape-shifting: He s able take on a humanoid form and switch to his true appearance at will. Akuma Summoning: Buer is able to call on his legions of akuma whenever he desires. X-Ray Vision: Buer is able to see through a person's body, identifying where certain objects are located. Used to pinpoint where the Ring of Arcana was in Yayoi's body. Surgical Skill: In the Sixth anime he is depicted as a surgeon and in fact, most of his combat abilities are based on this concept. *'Scalpel Materialization': Buer can propel a multitude of scalpels from his body which he ejects by rotating his five legs. He can also, oddly enough wield them in his hooves to use them in close combat. Legend Buer is a demon listed as the tenth spirit listed in the Goetia and a president of Hell. He commands 50 legions of spirits and teaches logic, natural and moral philosophy, and the virtues of all herbs and plants. He can also heal all ailments and gives good familiars. His most typically portrayed appearance is a lion's head surrounded by five goat legs from the Dictionnaire Infernal. In other works he appears as a star Johann Weyer's Pseudomonarchia Daemonum and an archer in Ars Goetia. Trivia *In the Drawn & Quarterly English release, his name was mis-romanized as Bael. References Navigation pt-br:Buer Category:Male characters Category:Akuma Category:Antagonists Category:Western Yōkai